capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2
Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 (アドベンチャークイズ カプコンワールド2) is an arcade quiz game released exclusively in Japan by Capcom in 1992. It was the 20th game released by Capcom for their CP System hardware, as well as Capcom's fifth quiz game for the arcade. It was ported for mobile phone in 2004. Capcom World 2 is actually the second sequel to their 1989 quiz game Adventure Quiz: Capcom World (the first sequel was titled Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibōken, released in 1990). All three games were released only in Japan. The game features cameo appearances by characters from previous Capcom games such as Street Fighter II, Captain Commando, Final Fight, Forgotten Worlds, The King Of Dragons, Knights Of The Round, Magic Sword, Mega Man 3, Strider, and Three Wonders. Gameplay Capcom World 2 can be played by two players, with both players given the chance to answer the same question simultaneously. The player begins by being asked to choose from one of four different characters: Wing the Warrior (戦士・ウィング) can sometimes score two points by answering a single question correctly; Pure the Mage (魔法使い・ピュア) has the ability to select the genre of her questions; Fur the Cat (猫・ファー) can sometimes eliminate one or two wrong answers from his choices and Lyric the Priest (僧侶・リリック) is more likely to recover energy than the others with correct answers. After selecting the character, the player chooses between three different courses to determine the difficulty of the questions: Beginner, Normal, and Expert. Each stage consist of a board game-like map in which the objective is to reach the final panel and confront the boss of their quiz challenge. The player moves their character by throwing dice, which determines the number of steps their character will take and on which panel they will land. On each panel, the player is challenged by a Capcom character to a series of questions. Some characters will offer awards for answering their questions (such as extra points or health), while other characters will give players some kind of benefit to answering their questions (such as allowing the player to choose the genre or reduce the number of possibilities). Story Capcom World 2 takes place in the fictional world of the Capcom Kingdom, a once peaceful land that was protected by three Dragon statues symbolizing Love, Courage, and Wisdom. These benevolent deities guarded three radiant Crystals, until they were stolen by a mysterious villain, turning the Dragons into ferocious beasts. In order to defeat this villain, four young heroes decide to embark on a journey to the villain's three castles, each containing one of the three Crystals guarded by its dragon. On their quest the heroes are assisted and fight against numerous Capcom characters. Playable Characters *'Wing' (ウィング) - A young boy with a natural talent for fighting with a sword and outstanding strength in both body and mind. He became a warrior to slay monsters. **Age: 15 **Occupation: Warrior **Hobby: Monster extermination **Likes: Dragon horns **Special Ability: Critical Hit (会心の一撃) - The faster an answer is given, the higher the chance to score two points by answering a single question correctly. *'Pure' (ピュア) - A young mage whose parents are people from the skies. She will eventually work as a goddess to spread love and courage to humanity. **Age: 15 **Occupation: Magician **Hobby: Crystallomancy **Likes: Pretty jewels **Special Ability: Genre Select (ジャンルセレクト) - Sometimes can select the genre of her questions. *'Fur' (ファー) - A cat that can talk the human language. Attacks enemies with its sharp claws. **Age: 256 **Occupation: Cat **Hobby: Taking care of his claws **Likes: Pacific saury **Special Ability: 2-3 Choice Quiz (2択・3択クィズ) - Sometimes eliminate one or two wrong answers. **Special Ability: Critical Hit (会心の一撃) - Very rare to occur, but similar to Wing, he has a very small chance to score two points by answering a single question correctly. *'Lyric' (リリック) - The son of a priest that served the royal family. With his holy powers he can cast recovery spells to help allies. **Age: 17 **Occupation: Buddhist priest **Hobby: Gardening **Likes: Osamu Tezuka's Buddha **Special Ability: Recovery Magic (回復魔法) - His time bonus for quickly answering questions is doubled, making it easier and faster for him to obtain the required amount of points to recover life. In multiplayer, it also makes more likely for the other player to recover life with fast correct answers. Trivia *Pure made a cameo appearance in Street Fighter Alpha 2 as a background spectator at Ken's home stage, she also made an appearance as a "helper character" in Marvel vs. Capcom along with Fur. See also *''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World'' *''Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken'' *''Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken'' Gallery Image:CW2Wing&Lyric.png|Wing and Lyric Image:CapcomWorld2Pure&Fur.png|Pure and Fur Image:AdQuiz_Capcom_World_2_Group.png|Dozens of characters External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Board Games Category:Quiz Games Category:Arcade Games Category:IOS Games Category:1992 video games Category:Crossover Games